A Stitch in Time
by Shiary
Summary: Noctis has ascended and now he can rest in peace. Ardyn's soul has been destroyed and light restored to Eos. (But is it really the end?)


A/N: I noticed something strange during the last battle against Ardyn. Noct loses his cape right after the first blow and he never gets it back plus the light shining when it happens? Makes me think that Ardyn played with time again like he did on the train.

* * *

Noctis sighed in relief as the pain faded away, finally… Finally he could rest, ''It's finally over…'' He felt himself shatter and an overwhelming sense of peace. He could hear Luna calling to him and Noctis reached out.

He gasped awake, jerk up upright and smashing his head against someone hard and his cape fluttering behind him. ''What?'' Noctis looked around, the sunlight from the new dawn streamed through the hole in the Throne Room wall and he was alive?

''Noctis? Are you alright?'' The calm composed voice sounded from beside him and Noctis twisted violently to stare at its owner. Ignis, blind beloved Ignis, was kneeling beside him concern irradiating from his very being as his hand wavered over Noctis' arm.

''Ya Noctis, what the hell happened here?'' The gruff voice could only belong to one person and Noctis turned to stare at Gladio as the Shield helped a hunched over Prompto. All of them were looking at Noctis with confusion and worry.

Noctis opened then closed his mouth several times, unable to explain what had happened and still confused, ''How am I alive?'' His voice was rough and hoarse and his mouth felt dry. ''We were hoping you would tell us buddy.'' Said Prompto as he moved closer.

Noctis shook his head and then rose to unsteady feet, Prompto and Gladio moving right there, ready to catch him if he fell. The King turned around and stopped staring at the corpse sitting on the throne, his father's sword piercing it through the chest. Noct felt ill and he stumbled back away from the horrid sight.

''Wh… Why is Ardyn there?'' He asked, not to anyone in particular but even as he asked Noctis understood what had happened. Ignis laid a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort Noctis, Gladio and Prompto moving to stand between Noctis and the bloodied Throne.

''He… He did this.'' Noctis finally said, prompting Prompto to ask, ''Did what Noct?'' Noctis swallowed dryly and finally wrenched his gaze from where Ardyn had died, sacrificed himself for Noctis, to look at his brothers. ''Ardyn used his magic, like he did on the train to Tenebrae when I… When I almost killed Prompto.''

The reminder of the incident, while forgiven and understood over the last decade, still had Prompto flinching and moving away from the corpse of his torturer. Gladio growled, ''You'd better explain because you've lost me.'' Ignis added, ''Perhaps it would be best to leave unless…'' He left the words unspoken.

Noctis shook his head quickly, ''I don't think I need to do anything anymore. Let's go.'' Noctis was very unsteady, stumbling as he was guided by Ignis towards the door of the room with Gladio gently holding Prompto and following them away.

They stopped only once they were back outside and Noctis dropped to sit on the stairs, looking at the sun slowly rising beyond the city horizon. His friends came to sit around him, waiting patiently until he was ready to explain and explain his theory, he did.

''I think, in the end, Ardyn just wanted to be at peace.'' Noctis finished, looking down at his barren hand, the Ring of the Lucii having disappeared along with Ardyn's soul. Perhaps it was for the best that things had turned out as they did, Noctis certaintly preferred being alive and with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto alive and well.

* * *

A/N: I know the disappearance of Noct's cape and the weird change in lighting for the last fight was probably just a continuity error from the animators but how awesome would it be if it turned out that Ardyn pulled a switch again?

Except this time, Ardyn switched places with Noctis when it came down to the final sacrifice. As the 'first Chosen King' it would stand to reason that he could also wield the souls of the Royal Rulers in the way Noctis did and so Noctis was knocked out after the first attack and Ardyn brought him back to the throne room. Noctis thought he was the one dying but actually it was Ardyn, at least in this AU.


End file.
